yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Synchron
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Sincron" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Synchron" (シンクロン Shinkuron) is an archetype of mostly Tuner monsters used by both Yusei Fudo and Sherry LeBlanc in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime, as well as Yuya Sakaki in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. All members of this archetype are Machine monsters, except for the Spellcaster "Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron", the Warrior "Junk Synchron" and the Zombie "Synchron Keeper". Some "Synchron" Tuner monsters have a corresponding "Warrior" Synchro Monster that requires it to be used in the Synchro Summon. Each "Synchron" Tuner with a "Warrior" counterpart has a different Attribute, with "Steam Synchron" as the only WATER "Synchron" monster. The following "Synchron" Tuners lack their own "Warrior" counterpart: "Hyper Synchron", "Quickdraw Synchron", "Changer Synchron", "Bri Synchron", "Mono Synchron", "Unknown Synchron", "Steam Synchron", "Mach Synchron", and "Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron". Some later released Synchrons, "Changer Synchron" and "Bri Synchron", do not have "Warrior" counterparts, but effects that can change either the battle position of an opponent's monster or the ATK of a Synchro Monster that it summons. "Formula Synchron" and "Accel Synchron" are the only "Synchron" monsters to be Tuner Synchro Monsters, while "Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron" is the only "Synchron" monster to be a Tuner Pendulum Monster. Membros Deck Principal Deck Adicional Monstros Synchro Original The original three "Synchron" Tuner monsters ("Junk", "Nitro", & "Turbo") each have a base color that is complimentary to their respective Synchro Monster counterparts: * "Junk Synchron" (Orange) into... ** "Junk Warrior" (Bluish-Purple) ** "Junk Archer" (Orange) ** "Junk Gardna" (Green) ** "Junk Destroyer" (Dark Silver) ** "Junk Berserker" (Crimson) * "Nitro Synchron" (Red) into "Nitro Warrior" (Green) * "Turbo Synchron" (Green) into "Turbo Warrior" (Red) Adicional * "Road Synchron" into "Road Warrior" * "Fleur Synchron" into "Chevalier de Fleur" * "Drill Synchron" into "Drill Warrior" * "Jet Synchron" into "Jet Warrior" Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Crane Crane * Dandylion * Doppelwarrior * Level Eater * Quillbolt Hedgehog * Spell Striker * Synchron Explorer * Tuningware Monstros Reguladores * Jet Synchron * Junk Synchron * Quickdraw Synchron * Unknown Synchron Monstros Sincro * Accel Synchron * Formula Synchron * Armory Arm * Drill Warrior * Junk Destroyer * Junk Warrior * Road Warrior * Shooting Quasar Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Stardust Warrior * T.G. Hyper Librarian Magias * One for One * Reinforcement of the Army * Starlight Junktion * The Warrior Returning Alive * Tuning Armadilhas * Call of the Haunted * Imperial Iron Wall * Jar of Avarice Stardust Warrior Decklist Monstros de Efeito * Black Dragon Collapserpent x3 * Doppel Warrior * Level Eater x3 * Rush Warrior * Synchron Carrier x2 * Synchron Explorer x3 * White Dragon Wyverburster x3 Monstros Reguladores * Effect Veiler x2 * Jet Synchron x3 * Junk Synchron x2 * Quickdraw Synchron x3 * Unknown Synchron Monstros Sincro * Accel Synchron x3 * Jet Warrior x3 * Junk Warrior x3 * Stardust Warrior x3 Magias * Night Beam * One for One * Reinforcement of the Army * Scrap Fist * Starlight Junktion x3 * The Warrior Returning Alive * Tuning x3 Armadilhas * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Solemn Judgment Fraquezas Even with the fact that "Synchrons" are meant to swarm with the utmost haste with the purpose of Synchro Summoning potent, game-changing monsters, there are many Achilles heel weaknesses that can put their stratagem in credible contempt. For instance, "And the Band Played On", the "Vanity's", "Reptilianne Servant", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo", "Archlord Kristya", "Aurora Paragon" and other similar anti-Summoners can heavily debilitate or shut down "Synchrons" due to their over-reliance on this. Similarly, "Summon Limit" and "Summon Breaker" can achieve this, with the latter-most being instant karma for over-zealous Summonings. Even if "Synchron"s can make the field, many other cards can be used to prove that they're nowhere close to being in the clear. The "Synchron"s often subpar ATK/DEF and Level can be capitalized on with "King Tiger Wanghu", "Nanobreaker", "Deck Devastation Virus", and "Infinite Dismissal". "Final Attack Orders" and "All-Out Attacks" can also leave them vulnerable to a massive loss of Life Points, especially when combined with the aforementioned "Summon Limit", or even "Discord" where they can't Synchro Summon at the moment. More generally, "Torrential Tribute" and can be used too. Even "Core Blast" and "Pineapple Blast" can be teched to even out the field on both sides if "Synchron"-related swarming gets out of hand. "Necrovalley" and "The End of Anubis" can interdict "Junk Synchron", "Quickdraw Synchron" and "Synchron Explorer" from fetching applicable monsters from the Graveyard, in-effect objectifying their bids for a quick Synchro Summon. Also, cards like the "Meklord Emperor"s "Tuner's Scheme", "Grisaille Prison", "Orient Dragon", "Intercept Wave" and "Shiny Black "C"" can instantly troll on any Synchros that pop out on the field. Finally, any "Synchron" Deck that relies on "Quickdraw Synchron" requires discarding a lot of monsters, so if the "Synchron" Synchro Monster gets destroyed, there will be nothing left to protect your Life Points. To counter this, include cards that can protect Synchros or that negate card-destroying effects like "Royal Decree", "Dark Bribe" and "Interdimensional Matter Transporter" or stop them from being banished with "Imperial Iron Wall". "Macro Cosmos" and "Dimensional Fissure" can also cause problems for "Junk Synchron", due to minimizing the number of monsters in the Graveyard. "Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon" can also greatly hinder Synchron decks that require on summoning two or more monsters at once, such as with "Soul Charge" to immediately Synchro Summon another "Shooting Quasar Dragon" and/or "Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon" after Synchro Summoning the first. Categoria:Arquétipos